United Nations of Earth and Her Colonies (EZ1239)
"The United Nations is a bastion of democracy and there are threats to that bastion." ―FADM Arthur Cross (FR), Commander-in-Chief of Rapid Reactions Forces Command and Director of Colonial Special Operations Command, on the New Colonial Alliance members, c. 2555. The United Nations of Earth and Her Colonies (UN) is a interstellar, federal republic founded on July 4th, 2170; four months after the end of the Interplanetary Wars. The UN government is run from the Terran super metropolis of New York City, United States, United Republic of North America. Recently the UN has been undergoing a series of reforms, giving more rights to the colonies; more than 920 UN territories have incorporated into the union. History Foreign Relations Relations with the Colonies Economy Military: United Nations Space Command The UNSC was founded during the Interplanetary Wars as an agency to oversee the UN's military affairs in space. United Nations Space Command Navy Numbering 16 active fleets with an additional 14 in reserve, the UNSC Navy is the largest and strongest branch of the UNSC. As of 2563: *3 Infinity-class battle carriers *36 Enterprise-class Supercarriers *200 Patton-class fleet carriers *262 Posedion-class light carriers *280 Yamato-class escort carriers *56 Iowa-class fast battleships *98 Earth-class heavy battleships *102 Astraues-class light battleships *113 Valiant-class battlecruisers *118 Autumn-class heavy cruisers *136 Northampton-class escort/strike cruisers *178 Springfield-class light cruisers *258 Midolithian-class heavy destroyers *274 Achilles-class light destroyers *290 Fletcher-class destroyer escorts *467 Paris-class heavy frigates *108 Midsummer Night-class heavy frigates, stealth *472 John "Strident" Stride-class escort/transport frigates *476 Yuri Gagarin-class escort/aviation frigates *517 Charon-class light transport frigates *517 Stalwart-class light aviation frigates *294 Lightning-class assault carriers *307 Alexander "Valkyrie" Luis-class assault ships *335 Rebecca Haze-class dock landing ships *598 Atlas-class amphibious transport ships UNSC Military Intelligence Service (MILINT) United Nations Space Command Army United Nations Space Command Marine Corps United Nations Space Command Air Force United Nations Space Command Special Operations Command Nations-States Nation-States On the Republic of Earth and Luna * United Republic of North America ** Dominion of Canada ** United States of America ** United Mexican States * European Union ** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland ** Republic of France ** Republic of Italy ** Kingdom of Spain ** Swiss Confederation ** Federal Republic of Germany ** Republic of Poland ** Czech Republic ** Republic of Croatia *Republic of Asia ** Federal Republic of Korea ** Republic of China ** State of Japan Defunct Earth Nation-States * Union of the Imperial Koslovic Republic ** People's Russian Federation **''People's Republic of Georgia'' **''People's Republic of Ukraine'' * People's Republic of China * Democratic People's Republic of Korea * Unified German Republics Colonial Nation-States UEG Core Systems: *Sol system **Republic of Earth and Luna ***Luna Confederate States ** Federal Republics of Mars **Jovian Commonwealth **Republic of Titan City *Alpha Centauri system **Republic of Vekta **Republic of New Louisiana *Beta Centauri system **Republic of New Somalia *Gamma Centauri system **Federal Commonwealth of New Harmony *Beta Arcturus system **United States of New America **Republic of Sargasso **Republic of Eden One UEG Inner Colonies: *Epsilon Eridanus system **United Commonwealth of Reach ***Turul Penal Colony ***Autonomous Republic of Csodaszarvas (recently terraformed and colonized) **Republic of Tribute **Republic of Tantalus **Republic of Circumstance **Commonwealth of Beta Gabriel **Dominion of Epsilon Eridani IV *Cygnus system **Republican State of New Jerusalem **Federation of Cygnus *Paris 98 system **Republic of Paris III **Republic of Paris IV **Republic of Paris V **Republic of Paris VI UEG Middle Colonies: *Iota Arcturus system **Republic of New Korea *Beta Hydri system **Republic of Beta Hydri VI *Altair system **Republic of Altair III **Republic of Altair IV UEG Outer Colonies: *134 Eridani system **Republic of Far Isle (Recolonized as of 2559) *Iota Eridanus system **Republic of Iota Eridanus II ***Autonomous Republic of Ehield ***Autonomous Republic of Eridanus Secundus *Epsilon Hydri system **Federal Territory of Sedra *Epsilon Indi system **Parliamentary Republic of Harvest (Note: in my universe the US annexes the territories of Guam, Micronesia, Virgin Islands, North Mariana Islands, and Puerto Rico; sometime later the Cuba's economy and government collapses allowing anarchy to take place, forcing the US to step in; plus I really like that flag. I am using flags that belong to other users so all credit goes to them.) Category:EpicZealot1239 Category:Galactic Superpowers Category:The Galactic Federation